


The wrong hero

by Quietshade



Series: Lucasverse [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietshade/pseuds/Quietshade
Summary: In which Lucas chooses his own costume and Matt isn't impressed.





	The wrong hero

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> I hope everyone gets as many candies as they want and remember to save some for the cute baby Spider-Man. 😆
> 
> PS. Don't worry Matt, there will be other Halloweens. Peter can't win them all.


End file.
